


lesson 2: say sorry when you hurt someone's feelings.

by goroakechi



Series: apple a day [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Delinquent!Akira, Desk Sex, M/M, Teacher!Goro, akira/ren calls goro a bunch of sexual slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goroakechi/pseuds/goroakechi
Summary: Akira followed in shortly after, eyes meeting Akechi’s own dark gaze immediately. “What do you want, Kurusu-kun? I have no time to be making social calls.” he growled. Akira took more steps toward him, noticing how the older had taken a defensive stance.“Aren’t you taking a social call now? Anyway, you now exactly what I want.” he said darkly.“I don’t have the time for that, not today.”





	lesson 2: say sorry when you hurt someone's feelings.

Class had resumed as normal, though students and faculty alike had asked how Akechi had hurt his nose, the man would always say the same. _I tripped and slammed into the lockers, I’m terribly sorry._

It was enough to make Akira laugh. He had given Akechi space that week, though relishing in the wide eyed fear when Akechi saw him in the classroom. A couple of weeks had passed since that day, Akira always catching Akechi at the worst of times. His protests would end all the same, with Akira showing him the photos of his dick down Akechi’s throat, only to have Akechi fall to his knees to suck him off again. 

The teen loved the way his face became white with terror, only to breath a shaky sigh of relief when he turned his gaze away. It made him feel almost bad, pity for him pooling in his belly. 

That pity was soon overrun with desire. Akira watched Akechi walk around the chalkboard and explain concepts to the class, but he wasn’t paying attention to the lesson, not at all. Akechi’s pants were tight, wrapping around his butt in a way that complimented it. Akira bit his lip as he imagined tearing those pants away to show his perky ass, spreading his cheeks to reveal his cute puckered asshole… 

“Kurusu-san.” Akechi’s voice had snapped him out of his thoughts, the older man tightly holding onto his stick of chalk. “Pay attention to the lesson or else you’ll fail this test as well.” The class burst into giggles at his expense, and Akira glowered at Akechi over his glasses. The man’s expression was nigh unreadable, but he could find traces of regret swimming in his russet eyes. He coughed and continued his lesson, no doubt aware of the way Akira was mentally undressing him. 

Class eventually ended, Akechi reminding everyone to complete their assignments before they went on their trip to Hawaii. Akira had slunk away himself, eyes glued to his phone as he hung back by the lockers. He smirked as he opened up his texting app.

> [ME] Stay in the classroom if you know whats good for you.
> 
> [AKECHI-SENSEI] Who are you? How did you get this number? 
> 
> [ME] You know exactly who it is so listen to me 

Students filtered out of the school in crowds, leaving behind only faculty staff and the few remaining student. Akira noticed Akechi had quietly slipped back into his classroom, looking back and forth anxiously as he closed the door.

Akira followed in shortly after, eyes meeting Akechi’s own dark gaze immediately. “What do you want, Kurusu-kun? I have no time to be making social calls.” he growled. Akira took more steps toward him, noticing how the older had taken a defensive stance. 

“Aren’t you taking a social call now? Anyway, you now exactly what I want.” he said darkly. 

“I don’t have the time for that, not today.” Akechi said simply, but when Akira stepped even closer he stopped talking. “Please…” he whimpered.

Akira lunged forward and trapped Akechi against the desk he was standing by, and immediately captured his lips with his own. He wasted no time biting his lips to gain access to his mouth, Akechi weakly complying. The teen sucked his tongue into his mouth, saliva dripping down their mouths as the continued the sloppy kiss. His hands moved further down to cup his ass, making Akechi gasp and pull away. 

“Stop that right now.” Akechi demanded but Akira didn’t listen, slipping his hands underneath his waistline to skim his ass. “Kurusu-kun, stop it this instance!” 

“What makes you think I’m going to listen to you? God I can’t believe you decided to wear such tight fucking pants, in front of me? You’re just asking to be fucked.” he smirked, pressing open mouthed kisses to Akechi’s closed lips. 

Akechi scoffed. “What makes you think I’m dressing up for your sake? In your drea-mmpf!” Akira had forced another hard kiss on him, their kissing became loud as Akira deepened the kiss. The brunet whimpered and weakly tried to push him away, but Akira was simply too strong. “Do you want me to suck your dick? Is that what you want?” he asked breathlessly after the teen pulled away. 

The way Akira chuckled made his stomach flop. “Today I’m gonna fuck your other hole.” he said simply. Akechi’s eyes widened before he smirked.

“Are you really that dumb? In case you haven’t noticed, Kurusu-kun, I’m a guy. I don’t have a vagina.”

“Talkin’ bout your asshole, sensei. It’ll feel really good.” he said as he massaged circles into his lower back, grinning wolfishly at Akechi’s shocked face. Akechi attempted to push him away but Akira had him trapped, the teen pushing him forward so he was laying on top of the desk. His feet were dangling slightly. “Sorry, I didn’t bring any lube though. You will do this… or those photos will accidentally find their way around the school somehow.”

Akechi’s struggling began to fade as shock took over. “What?! No one will believe you!” 

Akira was already turning him around, lowering himself to his knees. His hands were on his waistline immediately, undoing his button to pull his pants down. “Who knows… god your ass is so cute.” Akira squeezed one asscheek, spreading them to reveal his asshole. He leaned forward to press a kiss to his asshole. 

The man above him flinched, jerking violently when Akira had run his tongue on his asshole. “Wh-what are you doing? I haven’t even showered yet—“

“That’s okay, I like it messy.” 

He pushed his tongue inside Akechi’s tight hole, the heat was almost unbearable. Akira managed to slip the tip of his index finger alongside his tongue, making the man moan. “A-Akira...kun… stop this.” Akechi whimpered, gripping the edge of the desk tightly. 

But Akira didn’t stop, instead kept going until he had two fingers all the way in without his tongue. He crooked his fingers upwards against his prostate, making Akechi gasp and moan. “Those sounds are so sexy…” he said as he inserted a third finger. Akechi’s ass was tight around his fingers, and he smirked as he spat more saliva. It wasn’t an adequate choice to prepare him, but it would have to do. Besides Akira had no intention of making this truly pleasurable for his teacher. 

“I-It hurts… take them out, please… stop it please..” 

“Now why would I do that? You seem to be enjoying it.” Akira reached around him to stroke his half-hard cock, a tight grip that as meant to be pleasurably but painful. He thumbed his slit and Akechi slammed his hand on the desk, gasping for air. 

The teen teased his prostate alongside his dick, chuckling. Akechi was absolutely dripping, cock soaking Akira’s hand with his pre-cum. “Look at how wet you are,” he cooed. “You’re such a good slut, taking my fingers like a champ.” Akira said as he slowly rose to his feet once again. 

“Shut _up_ , trash!” Akechi snarled and swung his fist backwards, aiming to strike Akira. But the teen had been too fast and caught his wrist with ease, tutting his tongue. He tightened his grip and pulled him up, forcing him into a too rough kiss.

“I wonder how the faculty would react if they knew their precious Akechi-sensei was fucking his student ten years his junior.” Akira hummed as he lined the tip of his cock up with his asshole, and plunged the head in. Akechi writhed beneath him, a choked scream leaving his lips. “Oh yeah… make more of those noises for me.” he smirked, smacking his ass as he slowly but surely fit his entire length inside of Akechi’s asshole. “God… you’re so tight..” 

Akechi was writhing, whimpering as he was stretched impossibly far. “Ku-Kurusu-k-kun… stop, it hurts…”

“Oh yeah? Good.” Akira smacked his ass once again. “You deserve all the pain you get, running your mouth, thinking you’re better than everyone else.” The sound of sex filled the air as Akira set a rough pace, his balls repeatedly slapping against his thighs. “You’re so hot, you know that? What a good little slut, taking my cock so easily.” he said as he roughly thrust up, Akechi throwing his head back with a cry. 

The brunet man’s fingernails dug into the desk, his knuckles turning white. Though Akira couldn’t see his face, he couldn’t help but sneer at the thought of Akechi in his current state. He could hear Akechi choke on air, gasping for a clean breath of air, and smirked as he roughly pushed his palm against his cheek, turning his head so they could meet face to face. “Are you ready to apologize yet?” he asked sweetly as his pace slowed to a stop, buried in as far as he could go. 

Akechi’s cherry red eyes were sharp, glaring at him. “Fuck you.” he spat.

Akira glared back at him and slammed his head down into the desk, digging his face into the polished wood. He began to thrust in again, his pace fast, rough, and unforgiving. “Now why’d you have to go and say that? You’re hurting my feelings, sensei.” he said with an almost bored tone, his own breath becoming labored as he felt Akechi’s ass squeeze around him. 

His hand travelled down to the base of his neck, holding Akechi’s head down against the desk as he pounded up into him. Akira relished in the way that Akechi wailed, begging for him to stop, wailing about how much it hurt. A few more thrusts into the older male had Akira cumming, filling the brunet with his thick seed. 

“Stop…! Get off of me!” Akechi cried weakly, bucking his hips backwards as he attempted to push him off. The action only pushed Akira’s dick further into him, and the teen above him grunted. He brushed his hair to the side and pressed a kiss to the nape of his neck, grinning as he pulled out of Akechi. 

Akira got down on his knees again. “You haven’t cum yet? Now you’re really just trying to hurt my feelings, Akechi-sensei.” he said as he grabbed his butt, pushing his cheeks apart to reveal the cum already leaking from his asshole. 

“N..no! Don’t look!” Akechi shouted and tried to cover his ass with his hands, back craning backwards to help accommodate the position. Akira grabbed his wrists with one hand easily, pulling them out of the way. 

“Here, I’ll help you cum now.” He was roughly pushing his fingers into his asshole, relishing in the squelching sounds as he pushed his cum out. His fingers brushed up against his prostate, making Akechi make pitiful, pleasurable whines. He scissored his fingers, opening up his ass to let the cum freely flow. Akechi made a jerking motion and wailed, a milky white substance dripping off the table as Akechi painted it white with his semen. 

The teacher pressed his cheek to the desk and sucked in deep, shuddering breaths. “Stop! Don’t look at meee!” he whimpered. Akira justs grinned wolfishly and slipped his phone from his pocket, capturing a few photos of his asshole leaking cum.

“I can’t wait to use this again.” With an appreciative pat on his ass he stood up, pocketing his phone. Akechi had continued his whimpering, only making Akira even more irritated. 

Roughly he grabbed the collar of Akechi’s shirt and pulled him up, forcing him to turn around on his wobbly legs. “Y...you piece of shit delinquent… I’ll make sure you never set foot in this school again--” Akechi hiccuped, gasping for breath. The raven haired teen only smirked and brushed his bangs out of his eyes gingerly, causing Akechi to flinch.

“C’mon sensei, stop crying. You look like a fucking idiot. Now, say you’re sorry.” he shook him once. 

Akechi’s eyes were focused on the ground, blood dribbling from his nose from being slammed into the desk. He sniffled and trembled under Akira’s gaze, and nodded. “I...I’m sorry…” he mumbled. 

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you.” Akira hummed.

“I’m sorry! Pl-please, let me go now. I want to clean myself up!”

Akira had given him a skeptical look and even went so far as to put a hand to his chin, as if he were in deep thought. “Oh… no. You won’t be doing that. I want you to go on home and make sure no one catches you.” He put a hand to his cheek and smiled sweetly, prompting Goro to respond.

“Okay?”


End file.
